


Life in the machine

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See? No smirking, grinning, winking - it´s just armor!"</p><p>that´s at least Tony´s opinion.</p><p>Steve begs to differ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the machine

"Steve, for the last time: It´s just Armor!" Tony exclaimed.

He was improving the latest version of the Ironman armor (which he improved two days ago. Steve suspected that he wanted to play with his toy a bit more. If one counted the blowtorch in Tony´s hand and the soldering gun beside him, make that toys) and Steve sat on a stool and watched.

First he had been content with watching Tony being happy, covered in grease and tinkering with the Amor.

Then he had become bored.

After that he had tried to convince Tony to go and do more exciting things Tony had turned around and protested that "Armor needs me now" and did ...something with a tiny screwdriver, a tool that vaguely resembled a hammer and the chestplate.

Steve was still bored and now suspicious.

The armor...it gave him the creeps. When he had the impression that it scowled at him, Steve had called himself childish and chalked it up to the light in here and the light-effects of the blowtorch.

Then the armor had smirked. He thought that his mind was playing tricks on him...and then the armor HAD winked. He had seen it!

Steve told Tony that. Multiple times.

"I swear, it just winked!" Steve replied.

"It´s a metal suit of armor...Armor doesn´t have eyelids...it can´t wink."

"But it just did-"

"You just want to get me out of here" Tony said.

"No...yes, but it IS smirking." Steve accused.

Tony took a step back and took a close look at the armor. It didn´t move an inch. "See? No smirking, grinning, winking - it´s just armor!"

Steve was beginning to feel annoyed. The stupid heap of metal was playing tricks on him. It could move perfectly well.

"Steve," Tony said, taking Steve´s face in his hands, "if you want to spend time with me that badly, why didn´t you just say so instead of accusing armor?"

Steve opened his mouth to protest that he had been doing exactly that when Tony covered his lips with his own. The kiss was nice and gentle and Steve soon forgot why he was feeling mad. Kissing Tony had the nice side effect of clearing his mind of negative thoughts. He definetely should do it more often. Steve tangled his hands in Tony´s hair and regretted that he had to pull away for air.

"I think I could use a break now," Tony said, "wanna grab some coffee and bagels?" Steve smiled and pulled Tony down for another kiss. Out of the corner of his eyes he swore that he could see armor making a very rude gesture in his direction.


End file.
